1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the video game field. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of providing input to a video game console.
2. Background Art
Video games have become extremely popular since they were first introduced. Advances in technology have resulted in video game consoles that may be connected to a television to provide a wide array of different video games. Most video game consoles have a slot for receiving a video game cartridge. A user places a game cartridge into the slot in the console, and can then play the video game by viewing a display (typically on the television) and by providing input via a variety of different input devices. Popular video game consoles include Nintendo 64, Sega Genesis, and Sony PlayStation. Each of these products are protected with various trademarks that belong to their respective manufacturers, and no connection between the inventor and these manufacturers should be inferred. Known input devices to a video game console include control pads, joysticks, guns, steering wheels, gloves with sensors to detect motion of the hand and fingers, and foot switches. Video games provide hours of enjoyment for millions of users throughout the world.
Another popular activity for both business and pleasure is accessing information on the Internet. The widespread acceptance and use of the Internet and the growing number of sites have made using the Internet valuable to many users. The most common way to access the Internet is through a computer system, such as a Personal Computer (PC). A user typically interacts with a web browser program, such as Netscape Navigator or Internet Explorer, using a keyboard and a pointing device (such as a mouse or trackball) to access information via the Internet.
Recent efforts have been made to integrate televisions with computer systems. One example of this integration is WebTV, which is a television set that allows a user to access the Internet using the TV controls and display. WebTV also supports the use of an optional wireless keyboard for accessing the Internet.
Other recent efforts have attempted to provide low-cost network computers for accessing the Internet. These network computers typically have no hard disk drive, and store and retrieve most needed information from a web site via the Internet. While these computer systems allow accessing the Internet via low cost computers, many computer users feel constrained by the limited capabilities of these computers.
While video game consoles have become increasingly powerful, they are still limited to playing games. If a person could access the Internet via a video game console, this would reduce or eliminate the need for a separate computer system or a special television to access the Internet. However, accessing information via the Internet generally requires the entry of alphanumeric information by a user. There is currently no convenient way to input alphanumeric information into a video game console. Without a way for users to easily input alphanumeric information to a video game console, users will be unable to use their video game consoles to access the Internet.
According to the present invention, an apparatus and method allow a user to input alphanumeric information into a video game console by providing a keyboard that may be connected to the video game console. In a first embodiment, the keyboard plugs directly into a video game controller input on the video game console, and generates from the keystrokes on the keyboard video control codes that are compatible with the video game controller input. The video game controller recognizes the video control codes from the keyboard, and interprets the video control codes on the video game controller input as corresponding to keys on the keyboard according to a predefined map. In a second embodiment, an adapter is provided with an output that plugs into the video game controller input on the video game console, and with an input that receives a standard plug from a standard keyboard (such as a PC-compatible keyboard). The adapter receives the scan codes from the keyboard, and translates those scan codes into corresponding video control codes on the video game controller input. Using the present invention, a user may provide keyboard input to a video game console, which is especially useful in browsing information via the Internet.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.